


Cheeseburger Cravings

by crackedship



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackedship/pseuds/crackedship
Summary: Hey! So, I wrote this a good while ago, and it was posted only on my Tumblr (also named crackedship) and I finally decided to add it here. Please note that this is my first AU, and that I wrote this on mobile, for another platform lol. Perhaps leave kudos and comments if you enjoy? :)edit: I can't believe I spelled the title wrong all this time and no one told me ugh so mean :( lol
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Cheeseburger Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Change in the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183685) by [kremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremlin/pseuds/kremlin). 



> Hey! So, I wrote this a good while ago, and it was posted only on my Tumblr (also named crackedship) and I finally decided to add it here. Please note that this is my first AU, and that I wrote this on mobile, for another platform lol. Perhaps leave kudos and comments if you enjoy? :)
> 
> edit: I can't believe I spelled the title wrong all this time and no one told me ugh so mean :( lol

Feyre was freaking out.

In all honesty, she caught herself smiling about it, but she couldn’t tell if it was happiness or just a whole other level of panicking.

Her period was late. Wich wasn’t a big deal, since it was prone to be a bit all over the place and anything could influence it. She didn’t take the pill (simply because she hated it) and was too scared of medical stuff to try anything else, so her doctor had said everything was fine and she didn’t have to worry as long as they just got used to using condoms.

Except that, well, it was a new adjustion, perhaps that one time they were so drunk they forgot. And condoms could fail too, even if that was a single chance in a million.

But how did that happen did not matter much now, she decided. It had happen and now she needed to deal with it.

She had realized before her period was late, but she had brushed it off. Headaches, mood swings, sensitive breasts, exhaustion, her appetite suddenly changing. But she had been stressed with work- none of her illustrations seemed to be enough to that asshole of a writer, who was always frowning upon her for being a woman, as if her job was less because of it.

So when she combined all of that with her period being late, they all blamed the stress. It wasn’t until the second week she decided to do something about it.

She took some days off of work secretly (yes, she had spent the week pretending she was going to work when in reality, she left the house and just turned around the block until her boyfriends had left, just to go back inside and spend her whole days crying over ice cream) and went to the hospital alone to get a blood test. And now, five days later, the envelope with the result was tight against her chest. She had opened it, not surprised at all about the screaming positive on the first paragraph of it.

She was lying on the floor in the middle of the hall in their new house. She was well aware that she looked crazy, all in sweats, clinging to a paper on the floor, face streamed with tears.

Really, she wish she could be more dramatic and be on the bathtub with a glass of whine, but the tub was really uncomfortable when it wasn’t filled with water, and she couldn’t drink alcohol anymore. That was when she cried, and then went to fill a glass with chocolate milk and lay on the floor, because at least it was cold and not as overwhelming as every other surface.

The truth was that she didn’t know how to deal with children, and having one scared the shit out of her. She didn’t like playing, didn’t know how to discipline and did not have any patience for them at all.

She always told herself that her kid would be different. Now, she kept thinking the kid would hate her, that her boyfriends wouldn’t want her anymore after all of it, or she would fail her child in every way. That they would be bullied in school for having three parents or, gods, she didn’t even know.

She knew she was overthinking and that she actually really wanted them. Just wasn’t expecting it now. She was just 26, for gods sake. Feyre, Rhys and Lucien were together for just four years now and they just got their new house. What if they didn’t want it?

For all that she feared, she knew she could do it alone. But she would want it way more if her boyfriends were happy about it. They probably would be, and would support her through any decision that she wanted to make, even if it hurt them. And that was a problem since she wanted their thoughts first, not their immediate posture of support just because she needed it.

“Feyre, why are you lying on the ground darling?”

Shit, she thinks, stopping the attempt of balancing the glass on her forehead. She had been so deep in thought she didn’t see her boyfriends arrival.

“I’m having a mental breakdown,” she says, looking at them. Both stop to seem so amused when they realise that she is actually serious.

“Over what, love?” Lucien just picks her up while Rhys takes her cup, going to the couch, were they just nuzzle her between them.

“And is that why you are having chocolate milk on a wine glass?” Rhys frowns looking at it, trying not to laugh.

“Sort of,” she says, and still holding the paper with one hand but using the other to pull her hood on and pull the strings until it was completely covering her face.

Feyre sighs, and they wait. She can tell they are worried, since she was home when she should be at work, and her eyes were red, and she looked like a whole mess. She didn’t think this through, but she didn’t want to look at them when she told, afraid of their reaction.

Should she just rip it like a bandaid, really fast? Or start with an explanation, or give them the envelope to read, or wait and do a surprise or-

“Love,” Lucien whispers, apparently having reached the point were worry overcomes patience. “Look at us,” he thugs on the hood, but she just pulls her head the other way. “Tell us what is going on,” he says, both him and Rhys running their hands softly through her waist, her legs.

“I..” she stumbles, quickly deciding that telling fast was better. “I’m pregnant.”

She lets her head fall on Rhys shoulder. She can feel them freeze, and then, after what seems like forever, they grip her tighter, closer. She knows they are looking at each other and then at her, talking in that annoying way that consists just of eyes and expressions, but she doesn’t see what is written in their faces. Helpless, she starts to cry and hands them the results blindly.

“I just.. Things were weird and I didn’t think it was true,” her voice is low, words cut by sobs. “I should have told you before,” she raises her head while one of them starts pulling her hood off. “Especially because I had to go to the hospital alone and the nurse had to hold my hand because I was so scared of the needle I cried.”

Lucien, who was uncovering her face, chuckles and wipes her tears. She only sees that Rhys has thrown the envelope to the side, her chocolate milk glass in the coffee table, and then they are both laughing and kissing her face and her neck and hugging her and suddenly they were lying on the couch, both of them looking completely pleased and wondered.

“Yes, you should have told us. We are always the ones to hold your hand through it,” he pokes her side lightly, trying to act angry, but all he could do was laugh. “But we’re not mad about it. This is actually amazing, darling,” Rhys says, almost sounding out of breath, tears lining his eyes.

“I bet this is why you have been so desperate for cheeseburgers lately,” Lucien jokes, his hand hovering her belly in the most softest, protective way. “How did we get so lucky to find a woman like this?” He says to his boyfriend, while she just cries harder, burying her face against his chest.

“So you are happy about it?” her voice comes muffled. “Both of you?”

“We are absolutely euphoric, Feyre,” Rhys says, fingers running through her hair. “We love you so much. I love you so fucking much, there is nothing more that I could wish for than to make a family with both of you.”

“You, on the other hand, don’t seem very happy,” Luc tenses slightly, after she stays quiet, still crying. She can feel Rhys doing the same. “Don’t you.. want to keep it?” He whispers, broken.

She turns to look at him. Then she starts to laugh, because no, this was not really what she had expected at all. She knew they would be happy, but she was panicking for weeks and scared, so, so scared they would leave her or fight her or something.

“I want this as long as you want it too,” she says when she finally calms down, and they relax. “But I was scared and I didn’t know what to think.”

“Was that why you were crying on the floor?” Rhys says, resuming his caresses.

“No, I was crying because I wanted to have wine so bad,” she smiles, watching Lucien bark a laugh so hard that he almost fell from the couch. “You really shouldn’t have brought up the cheeseburger, though. Now I want it.”

He grins, kissing her pout. “You don’t have to worry, babe. I’ll take care of all your food cravings.”

“And I’ll take care of all other cravings,” Rhys’s says, the look on his face almost devilish with delight. “We will spoil the fuck out of you.”

Lucien mockingly glares at him, covering her belly. “No swearing in front of the baby.”


End file.
